


It’s My Survival (in this Chaos)

by biscuityskies



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Ah jeez I should’ve planned these tags, Chan is a good brother, Changlix still reigns, Felix is my bias I swear, Honestly they’re all running themselves into the ground, I love Stray Kids okay, Language, M/M, Oh I keep forgetting, Some kissing, Someone Help Them, That’s nice, The POV shifts a decent amount, The author is tired, The other ships are barely there, Things get better from where the last one ended I promise, This is a sequel to my other fic “But One Fell Down”, We hear from Jeongin some, What else is new, Y’all I’m sorry, at least i hope so, changbin is whipped, everything is fine, lol I’m good at this, many tears, so much swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 21:56:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15519453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biscuityskies/pseuds/biscuityskies
Summary: (A sequel to But One Fell Down)“Felix,” Changbin whispered.Changbin.“Open your eyes.”Or: a continuation of the plot line I almost murdered my friend with whoopsOR or: Felix is scared and alone. Changbin is scared and lonely. Chan is scared and tired, but can’t sleep. Woojin is scared but is strong for the others. Jeongin is scared.(Basically everyone’s scared and alone whoops sorry)





	It’s My Survival (in this Chaos)

**Author's Note:**

> It’s only 4K words of torture, I believe you can make it through  
> If I made it, so can you 
> 
> I would strongly recommend reading the previous work bc otherwise almost nothing’s gonna make sense
> 
> (For those of you who DID read the last chapter, thank you??? Ily??? Omfg????? And I’m sorry about the length... it ran away from me, rip) 
> 
> Thanks once again to my Taco Bell Beta Supreme, spacenicoo, and my other beta bestie who doesn’t have an account yet (its pending tho!!) and also my sister ily guys and wouldn’t be here without you 
> 
> Let’s get started!  
> (I swear it’s not as bad as the tags make it seem I’m so sorry) 
> 
> (Fic title is from 3rd Eye)

He blinked. 

 

Or, at least, he tried to. It was physically taxing, extremely so, but he felt a sense of urgency to do so. 

 

“Felix,” someone whispered. 

 

Felix. Something about that name sounded familiar. He thought on it, sweet murmurings of the name floating through the air toward him. 

 

Fuck. Felix! That was him!

 

_I’m here,_ he wanted to respond, trying to move.

 

“Oh, Felix.” 

 

_I’m here!_  He kept trying, but nothing would work. 

 

“Felix, wake up.”

 

_I’m up, I’m here, I’m okay!_

 

Something touched his hand, and Felix would’ve whined if his vocal chords would work. It was soft, and pliant, and it played with his fingers ever so gently. He figured this was another hand, and he found himself rather enjoying the sensation. 

 

Something even softer touched the back of his knuckles. The hot breeze that would come from that feeling suggested that these were lips. He enjoyed that sensation as well, it made him feel comfortable and warm inside. 

 

“Felix, I-I love you, so please....” 

 

Felix could have sworn that his heart stopped beating, if not for the constant beeping that kept time with his now pounding, racing pulse. 

 

_Love._

 

He only loved one person, at least romantically. 

 

_Changbin,_ he tried to say.  _Hyung, I’m here, hug me, hold me, pull me closer, please!_

 

“Felix,” Changbin murmured again, rubbing his thumb on the back of Felix’s knuckles. 

 

_Changbin._

 

“Felix.” 

 

_Changbin!_

 

“Changbin,” another voice, oh so familiar, said. 

 

Changbin sniffed. “Yeah?” 

 

“Minho’s ready to come and take Jeongin home. You should go too. You need sleep.” 

 

“Chan-hyung, you need it more than me. You barely sleep anyway, and then you overwork yourself doing other things like making sure we all stay al-alive.” Changbin faltered on the last word, and Felix’s heart clenched. 

 

The other voice that was apparently Chan continued talking. “Binnie, this has taken an emotional toll on you, and the best thing to do is sleep.” 

 

“You should get a taste of your own medicine, Chan-ah,” another, quieter voice said. 

 

Chan.  _Chris!_ Felix finally put two and two together and tried to call out for his brother, not remembering until too late that he couldn’t make noise. 

 

“I don’t need sleep. I’m fine. I’ve had worse.”

 

“Are you bragging about that? I’m not sure that’s something you should be flaunting.” 

 

“Woojin-ah—“  _Woojin! That’s_ _right!_  “—I  _am_ fine.”

 

“Chan, your brother is laying on a hospital bed. He hasn’t woken up in four days, the doctors are saying he might not make a return from this, but you’re  _fine_? Your brother might never wake up, he might remain in a vegetative state for the rest of his life, but you’re  _fine_?” 

 

Felix felt Changbin’s hand tighten around his own. _“But_ I’m  _fine,”_  he wanted to say.  _“I’m right here. I’m awake!”_

 

Changbin hissed in a breath. “His eyes are moving.” 

 

“What?” someone choked. 

 

“Hyung?” came a milder, more timid voice. “Hyung?” 

 

“Fuck!” came another voice. 

 

“Felix,” Changbin whispered. 

 

_Changbin._

 

_“Open your eyes.”_

 

It all happened so quickly he couldn’t even tell what was happening. 

 

Felix tried to open his eyes, he really did, but instead, they became heavier, and he let something drag him back into the darkness where he was earlier. 

 

Something hurt. In his chest, something hurt. It felt like... like he had ceased to function properly. 

 

Something was loud and monotonous in his ears. 

 

There were wheels - was he in a car? No, the breeze was too constant on his face, and there were shouts that weren’t contained like would be in a car - and he had the sensation of being moved somewhere. 

 

“Felix,” a voice whispered, the hand slipping from his. “Wake up.” 

 

And he fell asleep to a scream of his name from someone in the room as he left. 

 

***

 

Jeongin collapsed on the floor. With nothing holding him up, his legs refused to work. 

 

Felix had just gone into cardiac arrest. 

 

His heart stopped. 

 

He was, clinically, dead. 

 

Jeongin could’ve sworn he saw Felix blink as he was being pulled from the room by the ever vigilant nurses, but the heart monitor remained a constant tone. 

 

Loud, blaring. 

 

Cutting into his thoughts, feeling like it was cutting into his soul. 

 

“Hey, Jeonginnie,” someone said. 

 

He looked up at Changbin as he sat next to him. “Hi, hyung,” he replied meekly. 

 

Changbin wrapped an arm around his shoulders as Jeongin wrapped an arm around himself. It felt like if he didn’t hold himself together physically, he would fall to pieces. 

 

The past five days had been the most interesting of his life, but not in a good way. 

 

He was pretty sure this wasn’t covered in the lifeguard handbook. 

 

“How are you doing?” Changbin murmured. 

 

“‘M fine,” he replied, in full knowledge that he was absolutely not fine. He blinked hard, no moisture coming to his eyes. That was fine. He had cried enough in the past few days that he didn’t feel the need to cry again. 

 

“Mmhm,” Changbin said. “And how are you, really?” 

 

Jeongin swallowed, thinking his answer over. “My throat hurts,” he said finally. “I’m tired. I’m out of tears and I’m thirsty but if I drink anything I’m certain it’s just gonna come back up. And I... hyung, I miss Felix.” He sniffed. “I want everything to be okay, but everything is very obviously not okay.” 

 

Changbin hummed in agreement. He pulled Jeongin closer to his chest and held him tight. “That was quite the scream you managed,” he mused. “You should see if you can try to get some sleep, Innie-ah. Things always look better in the morning, don’t they?” 

 

“Hyung, it’s five fifty-two in the morning,” Jeongin replied, looking at his watch. 

 

“Oof,” Changbin muttered. “Well, it’s a fine time to fall asleep. If you fall asleep, I might, too.” 

 

“Hyung, I’m not five. I’m seventeen.” 

 

“I know.” 

 

Jeongin sniffed again. 

 

Changbin breathed deeply and held Jeongin closer. 

 

There was a silence that was as comfortable as possible, the tension in the room never leaving for a second. 

 

“Hyung? How do you do it?” Jeongin broke the silence. 

 

“Hm?” Changbin sounded as though he was already half asleep. 

 

“How do you do it?” he repeated. 

 

“Do what?” 

 

“You’re so... so strong. I want to... I want to be strong too, b-but I’m not. Hy-hyung, I’m so scared.” 

 

A tear finally tracked its way down his cheek. 

 

 Changbin was quick to wipe it away with the pad of his thumb. “Oh, Jeonginnie,” he said quietly, his voice wavering. 

 

As the two started crying, hugging each other for comfort, tears were shed by each person in the room. 

 

***

 

Woojin pulled Chan impossibly closer. He pressed his forehead against his boyfriend’s, holding him tight. 

 

“I’m sorry,” he said finally. 

 

“What?” Chan looked up at him through tear-soaked eyelashes. 

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“W-why are you sorry? What could you ha-have done?” Chan drew in a shaky breath, trying to compose himself again, closing his eyes again as a few more tears slid down his cheeks. “You have nothing to be sorry for.”

 

Woojin’s response was to press a gentle kiss to his forehead. “I’m sorry. For everything.” 

 

“Stop saying that!” Chan said loudly. “Stop saying you’re sorry! You’re not at fault! You don’t need to be-be sorry! It’s my fault, I’m the one that should be sorry, I’m a horrible older brother, I’m a terrible boyfriend, I can’t even make sure my brother doesn’t d-die, I ca-can’t do anything right!” At the end he was shouting, his voice cracking. 

 

By the time he was done, more tears had traced their way down both of their cheeks. 

 

“I-I’m sorry,” Woojin whispered gently. He pushed his lips into Chan’s temple. “I’m sorry that you feel like this is your fault. I’m sorry that this happened. Honestly, it shouldn’t have happened to you and Felix, it’s not fair. I’m sorry the world’s not fair,” he said again, kissing his cheek. 

 

“No. Stop.” Chan’s voice sounded broken, as though his soul had fractured down the middle. 

 

“I’m sorry that it feels like the world is out to get you, your parents’ disapproval of your coming out, your brother’s struggle with his own sexuality, that you feel like your parents are going to blame you for everything that happened. I’m sorry that the world is cruel.” He softly kissed across his boyfriend’s cheekbone. 

 

“Stop. Please.” 

 

Woojin threaded his fingers into the hairs at the base of Chan’s neck. His breath ghosted over the younger’s lips. “But I love you. Keep that in mind, I love you. Even if the whole world turns its back on you, I’ll still be here.” He tilted his head ever so slightly, and their lips finally caught in a slow, deep kiss. 

 

Chan pulled out of the kiss after a good many heartbeats and took a shuddering breath. “I love you.” He pressed their lips together again and again. “I love you so much.” 

 

“I love you,” Woojin whispered in reply. “God, I love you.” 

 

Chan kissed Woojin one last time, pressing him close enough to taste the salt of the past hour’s tears. “Ha-happy one year,” he choked. 

 

Woojin stopped, his eyes widening before slamming shut. “Fuck,” he whispered so quietly nobody but Chan could hear him. 

 

Chan pulled Woojin onto his lap, tucking him into a hug. Woojin tucked his forehead into Chan’s shoulder, and Chan pressed his face into Woojin’s neck. 

 

And there they stayed, crying silently, for the next five hours. 

 

***

 

Felix was scared. 

 

He was awake, but he couldn’t open his eyes. He felt... 

 

Cold. Alone. 

 

Scared. 

 

There was a loud beeping noise next to him, and a whirring sound like something being charged up. 

 

“Hold! He’s alive!” someone next to him shouted, making his fingers twitch. That small movement was so incredibly tiring that he had no strength to do anything anymore, even breathe. 

 

Something tickled his nose, and there was oxygen, sweet oxygen, being pushed into his lungs. With every rush of air came a sense of peace, intensifying to the point where he finally became aware of the things around him without the debilitating, overwhelming sense of fear. 

 

With each breath, he became more aware of his surroundings. There was something in his arm, for example. Fuck, there was something in both of his arms. 

 

There were things clinking around him. It sounded like something heavy was being wheeled away, on a cart. There were people talking quietly near his head. He only caught a couple of words. 

 

“—Brother... can’t let him... boyfriend.” 

 

“—Back to the ICU,” someone else said. 

 

_Changbin,_ Felix thought.  _Changbin, where are you?_

 

Air began to brush past his face as he was once again wheeled somewhere. The sensation lulled him back into the darkness. 

 

***

 

Changbin woke up as the nurses wheeled Felix back into the room. One of them set a clipboard on the bed next to his feet while another plugged something into the wall. 

 

As soon as she leaned away, the heart monitor started pulsing, loud enough to wake Woojin up from where he was in Chan’s grip. 

 

The nurses left with kind smiles to Changbin and Woojin. As they left, Woojin looked over at Changbin with a reassuring look. 

 

“He’ll be okay.” 

 

Changbin nodded, pulling a sleeping Jeongin closer yet. 

 

Woojin had better be right. 

 

***

 

When Felix came to again, something was beeping in his ear. It was slow and steady, but the more he listened to it, the faster it went. He tried to move, to get the thing away from right next to him, but he still couldn’t move any of his limbs. 

 

He whined, the faintest of faint sounds coming from his throat. It hurt like  _hell_ , god, when was the last time he’d had water?

 

“Felix?” came a voice.  _Changbin._

 

“Hyung,” he tried to say, but all that came out was another faint whimper. 

 

“I think he’s awake,” someone new said. They sounded quieter, more shaken. 

 

“Do you?” 

 

“Yeah, his heart rate picked up, and his eyes are roving under his eyelids. It’s just that he won’t open his eyes.” 

 

“Maybe he can’t.” 

 

“You asshole. That’s definitely not what I want to think about.” This was Chris. “Felix? Can you hear me?” 

 

Felix took a deep breath in response. It was about all he could do, other than whine. 

 

“Oh Jesus, Felix, are you awake?” 

 

Felix squeaked as loudly as he could manage. 

 

“Oh, thank god,” Changbin breathed. 

 

“Even if he’s awake, he should sleep. He needs to rest, his body’s taken a toll. He’s gotta heal the stitches and shit—“ 

 

“Hear that, Felix? You gotta sleep.”

 

He would’ve nodded, but as it was, he responded with a little puff of an exhale. 

 

Fingers gently flitted over his cheekbone, and soft lips pressed onto his forehead. “Sleep, Lixie,” Changbin said. 

 

***

 

Jeongin breathed a sigh of relief. Felix hadn’t moved at all, but he had shown signs of life other than his heartbeat and the constant rise and fall of his chest. 

 

He collapsed, into a chair this time, and let a wave of emotions finally wash over him and numb his mind. 

 

He sat there, staring off into space, until Changbin smiled at him to make sure he was okay. He quickly smiled in return, however tired he was. 

 

“You alright, Innie?” 

 

Jeongin nodded, already slipping away. “Yeah, ‘m fine.” 

 

Woojin slung an arm around his shoulders, pulling him into a half hug. “You should sleep, too, Jeonginnie. Felix isn’t the only one who’s had a hard time.” 

 

Jeongin nodded again, rapidly blinking in a useless attempt to stay the spots creeping at the edges of his vision. 

 

“Sleep,” Chan smiled. 

 

Jeongin nodded, and nodded off this time, his shoulders finally relaxing. His chin hit his chest and he fell into a blissfully dreamless sleep. 

 

***

 

With the comfort of knowing that Felix was awake, everyone in the room was asleep within ten minutes. Woojin and Chan had fallen asleep on each other in the chairs, Woojin still with an arm slung around Jeongin, pulling the younger close to his chest. 

 

Changbin had fallen asleep with his chair pulled up next to Felix’s bed, their fingers tightly interlocked as Changbin pressed his forehead into Felix’s hand. 

 

If one were to look closely, they would see a faint smile gracing his lips. If they were to look even more closely at Felix, they would see the faintest of hints of the same from the younger. 

 

***

 

Felix moaned and shifted himself around. There was something assaulting his eardrums, other than that stupid beeping that hadn’t left him, or the constant whirring. No, it sounded like... music, the more he thought about it. Fuck, when was the last time he had played music in his room? Like, two years ago. Chris wouldn’t let him do it again after he blew out his speakers. So what the hell....

 

“Oh my god,” he croaked. “Is this DAY6?” Fuck. Talking was a mistake. There was so much pain passing his larynx that it made the effort to make words almost unreasonable. Nevertheless, he persisted. “In DAY6 we trust.” 

 

Something rocketed up beside him. “Felix?” 

 

“Yeah, that’s me,” Felix replied, trying to position himself further up on the pillows beneath him. 

 

“Oh Jesus Christ, Felix,” the voice whispered, “never fucking do that again.” 

 

“Mmhm, yeah, wasn’t planning on—“

 

Arms wrapped tightly around him, effectively cutting off both his statement and his ease of access to air supply. “Oh god, I was, no,  _we_ were so scared, do you feel okay? Does anything hurt? Can you move everything?”

 

“Well currently, I can’t breathe,” he squeaked. 

 

“Oh, god, oh god, I’m sorry, are you okay?” The arms relinquished their iron grip around him, and he felt oxygen, sweet oxygen, flow back into his lungs. 

 

“Yep, ‘m good now. My eyes are heavy as hell though.” He forced his eyebrows as high as he could, pulling his eyelids open. “Fuck, that’s bright.” He blinked more, his eyes opening microscopically more each time. 

 

Changbin’s face swam into view, and the stupid monitor to his right gave away how his heart rate picked up. 

 

“Hey,” Changbin breathed. 

 

“Hi,” Felix definitely didn’t whimper. 

 

His hyung gently put his hand on Felix’s cheek, rubbing lightly at the bruises under his eyes. “I’m so glad you’re awake. Do you remember anything of... before—“

 

“Before shit hit the fan?” Changbin nodded and Felix shook his head, biting his lip. “Not much. I remember you, mostly, and Jeongin. You were all so... so scared. But besides that, nothing else.” His eyes shifted down to his hand, and Changbin could tell something wasn’t quite right. 

 

He gently interlaced Felix’s fingers with his. “If you want to talk about anything that happened, I’m here, okay?” 

 

Felix smiled, his expression softening. “Thanks, hyung,” he murmured. 

 

Changbin carded a hand through Felix’s hair. “Alright. You should get some sleep, Lixie.” 

 

Felix nodded slowly. “Alright.” 

 

“I’ll let the others know you woke up, but your body still needs to heal. Sleep well, Lixie.” He smiled at the younger, proceeding to bend down and kiss him on the forehead. 

 

Felix began to close his eyes, before shifting around and opening them fully again. “What about DAY6, though? When was their comeback?” 

 

“Only a couple of hours ago. Don’t worry, faithful My Day, you didn’t miss anything. And Woojinnie-hyung’s been streaming it this whole time.” 

 

Felix smiled at that. “Okay. Good.” His eyes fluttered shut, and within twenty seconds, he was asleep, breathing a quiet “I love you,” before he drifted once more into the void. 

 

“I love you, too,” Changbin murmured across Felix’s knuckles, kissing his hand as the younger fell asleep. 

 

***

 

When the others came back into the room, Changbin told them all that had occurred. 

 

Chan was distraught that his brother had woken up while he wasn’t in the room, but, with some persuasion from Woojin, agreed that sleep was the best thing for him. 

 

Jeongin offered a small smile and pulled out his phone to text Minho that he was ready to be picked up, and that he should bring the others to see Felix too. 

 

Chan sat down in a chair and stared at Felix’s once more unmoving body, taking comfort in the fact that he was now asleep with a likelihood of waking up again. He had called their parents while he was at lunch, and not eagerly awaiting their arrival. Their arrival meant introducing his parents to his boyfriend, and Felix introducing himself as gay and Changbin as his boyfriend, and a whole lot of all around unhappiness as their parents took in the fact that both of their sons were gay. 

 

His phone buzzed in his hand, distracting him from his train of thought. 

 

From:  **EMMAAAAAAAAAAA**

_DUDE WHAT HAPPENED_

_WE’RE GETTING ON A PLANE_

_TO GO TO KOREA_

_WHAT HAPPENED_

_MUMS CRYING_

_DADS NOT TALKING_

_ENLIGHTEN MEEEEEE_

 

To:  **EMMAAAAAAAAAAA**

_I’ll let Felix tell you when you get here_

_It’s a ride_

_And a half_

 

From:  **EMMAAAAAAAAAAA**

_T E L L  M E_

 

To:  **EMMAAAAAAAAAAA**

_N O_

 

From:  **EMMAAAAAAAAAAA**

_F U C K  Y O U_

 

To:  **EMMAAAAAAAAAAA**

_:) <3_

 

“Hey, you alright?” Woojin put his arm around Chan’s shoulders and pulled him close. 

 

“Yeah, yeah, just letting my sister know we’re eagerly awaiting her arrival.” 

 

“You have a sister?” Changbin commented. 

 

“...Yes?” 

 

“I... why wasn’t I aware of this?” 

 

“I’ve actually got two sisters, but one of them’s actually in Germany and the other’s still in Australia.” Chan shrugged. “Guess I never thought much about it.” 

 

“Don’t you miss them?” Jeongin asked quietly. 

 

“Terribly. But whenever I think of them, I think of my parents, and that’s a different kind of pain.” 

 

“Oh,” was Jeongin’s reply. He curled further into his chair. “‘M sorry.” 

 

“Nah, it’s fine, Innie,” Chan smiled in return. “Everything’s gonna be fine.” 

 

He looked down at his phone as it buzzed again. 

 

From:  **EMMAAAAAAAAAAA**

_I love you_

_You know that right_

_I care about you_

_I’m looking forward to seeing you_

_And your boyfriend if you’ve got one_

_Don’t let anything mum and da do change anything you do_

_You’re perfect as you_

_Yeah?_

 

Chan smiled. 

 

To:  **EMMAAAAAAAAAAA**

_Yeah :)_

 

From:  **EMMAAAAAAAAAAA**

_Okie_

_See you in like twelve hours then_

_You better be there to pick us up_

_Or else_

 

To:  **EMMAAAAAAAAAAA**

_Oke_

_Love you_

 

Chan locked his phone and smiled, leaning back in the chair and into Woojin, pressing a kiss to the elder's shoulder. 

 

Everything was going to be fine. 

 

***

 

Felix woke up as Minho and the others walked in, and nearly got knocked out by the overenthusiastic hug pile they had started on top of him.

 

“So,” Seungmin stated, after they all managed to get up and give Felix individual hugs. “You didn’t die.” 

 

Felix smiled, a ray of sunshine in a dark room. “Nope,” he said. “I’m perfectly alive and healthy.” 

 

“Well—“ Jisung started, but Minho clamped his hand over the younger’s mouth. 

 

“No. We’re not doing it.” 

 

“I was just gonna say that he’s never been fully alive, jeez,” Jisung said, pulling his boyfriend’s hand away from his mouth and flashing a side smile at Felix. 

 

Hyunjin wrapped his arms around Seungmin from behind. “Good to see you up, Lixie. And well rested, I hope? Woojinnie-hyung was here, so I’m guessing he took good care of you?” 

 

Felix nodded in agreement. “And Chan-hyung, and Jeonginnie, and... and Changbinnie,” he said, his cheeks gaining a faint dusting of pink. 

 

Changbin bit his lower lip and shifted his gaze out the window, the tips of his ears turning a bright red. 

 

“Why are you still shy?” Seungmin practically cackled. “You’ve been a couple for more than a day now.” 

 

“Fuck off,” Changbin muttered. 

 

“Well, we should probably head out,” Minho said, smirking to himself

 

“But we’ve only been here for like seven minutes,” Jisung whined. 

 

“Mmhm, and Felix has only been up for like seven and a half,” he replied, smiling down at his boyfriend. He gave him a quick peck on the nose, the gave Felix a high five. “Keep getting better,” he said. 

 

Felix smiled. “Sounds like a plan.” 

 

Jisung gave him a short hug. “Hurry home. The sunshine line isn’t complete without you.” 

 

Felix practically beamed. _Sunshine, confirmed,_ Changbin thought. 

 

“Hurry up and get better, you turd,” Seungmin said sharply. “We need your jokes again.” 

 

Hyunjin cocked his head to the side and crinkled his nose at his boyfriend. “What the fuck? Did you just call him a turd?” 

 

Felix snorted. “Thanks, Minnie. Good to know my jokes were missed.” 

 

Hyunjin pushed Seungmin behind him. “Anyway, I need to keep up my winning streak on Overwatch, so as soon as you’re up and going, I need to cream you. Jeongin’s too soft.” 

 

“Hey!”

 

Felix giggled at that, gasping in fake shock. “The maknae? Soft?” 

 

“HEY!” 

 

Hyunjin snickered and high fived Felix. “Seriously, though. Put all effort toward healing.” 

 

Jeongin lightly shoved Hyunjin away from Felix so he could take the older’s place. “Ignore him. He’s rude.” 

 

Felix snorted. “Tell me about it.” 

 

Jeongin smiled slightly. “Get better, yeah? There’s blood on my easy seal now, that shit cost me like twenty dollars and I don’t want it to be a wasted sum of money.” 

 

Felix nodded solemnly. “I understand. I will follow your instructions, lifeguard!” He would have saluted if not for the IV in his arm. 

 

Jeongin rolled his eyes and got up from the side of the bed. “See ya, Lixie,” he said quietly. 

 

“Bye, Innie!” 

 

The five left the room. 

 

Woojin pulled Chan even closer. “We’re glad you’re feeling better, Lixie. Continue to do so until you’re fully healed, yeah?” 

 

“I will do my best!” Felix yelled as loudly as he could. “Fighting!” 

 

Chan rolled his eyes and ruffled his younger brother’s hair. “I’m gonna go get you some food, okay?” 

 

Felix nodded. “That sounds wonderful,” he said as Chan and Woojin left the room, hand in hand.

 

That left Changbin. 

 

“So I’m glad you’re feeling better,” Changbin said into the silence. 

 

“Mmhm, me too,” Felix replied quietly, a total contrast to his mood not even twenty seconds prior. 

 

“I, uh... can I ask what woke you up? Were you....”

 

“I was awake before I... died again,” Felix choked out. “I heard you say you loved me. That’s what brought all of the memories back. I didn’t... hyung, I didn’t even remember my own name.” 

 

Changbin bit his lower lip and ran the pad of his thumb along the younger’s cheekbone. “Oh, god,” he whispered. 

 

“And then you, you said you loved me, and I remembered who you were, and honestly you might be part of the reason, no scratch that, you are the reason I’m still alive. Knowing I had someone who wanted to see me again, it gave me hope. An urge to live.” 

 

Changbin felt his eyes begin to get wet. “Dammit, Felix, I didn’t want to cry.” 

 

Felix smiled up at him. “Thank you,” he murmured. “I love you.” 

 

“I love you too,” Changbin breathed, leaning down to press their lips together, sliding an arm under Felix’s back to pull him closer. 

 

Everything was going to be fine. 

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah  
> All’s well that ends well  
> Why do I only upload at midnight wtf
> 
> Anyway  
> Thanks to those of you who asked for a second part, I was sort of planning on a sequel but not really and then I got the comments and I got some ideas and this happened so ❤️❤️ Thank you 
> 
> If you enjoyed this chapter, please leave kudos, or a comment, or kudos AND a comment  
> These are what keeps a writer going  
> Who knows? If you’re kind enough I may even upload something else that I have stored in my drafts and low key want to publish but also low key don’t want to see the light of day because it’s running away from me too and oh jeez it’s low key turning into a mess but it’s still cute so idk


End file.
